


20/20

by inksheddings



Category: Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee, Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking Kubota's glasses, Tokito finds out he's the one who needs his eyes opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20

_**Executive Committee Fic: 20/20 (Kubota/Tokito, R, 1030 words)**_  
 **Title:** 20/20  
 **Fandom:** Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee  
 **Rating:** R (sexual situations)  
 **Word Count:** 1030  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Summary:** After breaking Kubota's glasses, Tokito finds out he's the one who needs his eyes opened.  
 **A/N:** Because someone on my flist isn't so subtle. *g* First attempt at this version of Kubota and Tokito! So...those familiar with Executive Committee, feel free to let me know how I managed. Set after Volume 1, Chapter 3, when Tokito breaks Kubota's glasses. Unbeta'd. *iz skeered*

  
**  
20/20   
**

After school, glasses still broken, Kubota leaned on Tokito the entire way home. His arm was either around his shoulder or around his waist. Tokito was certain his eyesight wasn't so bad as to need such close physical contact, but every time he tried to shove Kubota away he simply latched on more tightly.

It was a damn nuisance. Kubota was freakishly tall, after all, not perfectly sized like Tokito. This made walking with the same stride nearly impossible. Plus, Kubota was fucking _heavy_.

Then there were all the admiring looks they were getting–or that Kubota was getting. One would think no one had ever seen a teenager without glasses before! He didn't look _that_ different. Tokito didn't like it one bit, it was absolutely _not_ fair and made _no_ sense that Kubo-chan should get all the attention. That's why it bothered him. Sure.

When they finally arrived at Kubota's home, Tokito was so relieved he could have cried. He just wanted to put the spare glasses on Kubota's face so everything could go back to normal.

As soon as they walked through the door he shrugged Kubota's arm off and said, "Where are those glasses?"

Kubota smiled lazily, which only irritated Tokito further.

"Well? Where are they?"

"What's your hurry?" Kubota asked, leaning against the wall by the staircase.

Tokito could have groaned in frustration, but the look in his friend's eyes–it just would have egged him on. He instead determined to speak in as calm a voice as possible.

"Don't you want to see clearly?"

Kubota reached out and took hold of him by the shirt sleeve, pulling him close enough to once again slip an arm around his waist. Tokito refused to look at his face, which left him looking at the hollow of his throat instead–all that skin exposed by his open shirt collar.

"I think I see more clearly than you," Kubota replied, his warm breath slightly ruffling Tokito's hair. "Maybe you're the one who needs an examination?"

Tokito snapped his gaze upwards. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering–though later, Tokito would figure out that, yeah, it was a pretty decent answer, at that–Kubota leaned down and slowly kissed his lips.

Tokito froze. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't possibly kiss back! It was all just a game, right? Flirting in front of Katsuragi-kun and the rest of the school, it was just something to amuse themselves with. Right? Just because it felt natural, and being close to his best friend felt good didn't mean anything, not really. But actually _kissing_? If that was Kubo-chan's idea of amusement then–

Kubota pulled him flush against his body as he ran his tongue right along where Tokito's lips met, still closed, and he couldn't help it, he _moaned_ a little; not only could he now feel how hard Kubota was, but how hard he _himself_ was and GOD DAMN IT ALL!!!

Tokito pulled away from Kubota's kiss and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I wish I'd never broken your glasses," he admitted, though he tried to sound as accusatory as possible. It was all Kubo-chan's fault, it _had_ to be.

"Why?" Kubota asked, tilting his head slightly in honest curiosity.

"Because, to me, you look just as good with them on as you do with them off. And I really, _really_ didn't want to know that I thought you looked good at all."

"Oh," was all Kubota said before he returned to kissing Tokito at the foot of the stairs.

This time Tokito kissed back, let his own arms slide around Kubota's waist, his own tongue slide along Kubota's lips.

Kubota moved his hands down and squeezed his ass hard. Tokito bucked up against him and made what had to be the most embarrassingly needy noise in the back of his throat.

Next thing he knew, Kubota was unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down, and no fucking _way_ was Tokito going to be the only one half-naked at the bottom of the stairs. He made quick work–well, okay, he fumbled a bit with the belt buckle–of Kubota's trousers; then it was Kubota making embarrassing noises, which suited him just fine.

Kubota took hold of both their cocks and started jacking them steadily, slowly at first, then faster as their kisses grew more heated. Tokito nipped at his tongue as he tangled his hands in his hair.

As good as it felt, though, it wasn't quite enough, so Tokito began thrusting into Kubota's hand, against his cock. When Kubota began thrusting with him, Tokito nearly bit his own tongue as he came, hot and seemingly forever, against Kubota's belly.

Leaning his head against Kubota's shoulder, Tokito looked down at his friend's hand, still stroking the both of them. He wrapped one of his own hands around them and that was all it took to bring Kubota over the edge as well.

Sweaty and sticky, Tokito kissed that hollow of throat as he felt warm wetness coat his hand, and he found himself very glad that Kubota wasn't yet wearing his spare pair of glasses. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what sort of expression he was currently wearing, and he definitely didn't want Kubota to see it; he didn't want to see how Kubota might look at him from now on or how he would look at Kubo-chan.

"Hey," Kubota said quietly, lifting Tokito's chin up. "Don't you like what you see?"

Kubota looked so fucking _pleased_ with himself, Tokito just gave up and smiled. Because yes, of course he liked what he saw. That was the _problem_ , one he hadn't been entirely aware of until today. Or at least hadn't been willing to admit to.

But fuck it.

"Damn, we need a shower. You're a mess!" Tokito grimaced as he let go of Kubota's hand and both their cocks.

Ewww.

Kubota laughed and, putting his sticky hand on Tokito's shoulder, led him up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Guess I don't need my glasses quite yet."

Tokito didn't figure he'd need them for at least another hour or two.

  
 **END**   



End file.
